trust issues
by orangish
Summary: Jackson doesn't know what to call his problem. Trust issues, jealousy, confusion, what? Jackson/Danny, oneshot


**/trust issues/**

**jackson/danny**

* * *

Jackson thinks that Michael Smith is a real annoying guy. Seriously.

If you're gonna pick your boyfriend up, pick him up where Jackson can't see it, please. Especially when said boyfriend is Danny.

Jackson's not jealous. No. No, he's pissed at Michael picking up Danny on his obnoxious motorcycle, with its loudass engine capable of waking an entire neighbourhood. God, Michael was such a fucking wannabe. If Danny wanted a motorcycle ride, he could've just asked Jackson. Jackson would've bought one, and one with a quieter engine too.

So Jackson's always fuming, grumbling to himself in the library every day. Why? At 4:16pm—it's always 4:16—he watches Danny: look at his phone; smile; apologise to Jackson; get up; walk out; kiss Michael's cheek; pull on a helmet; clamber onto Michael's motorcycle; and zoom away like a princess, er, prince, with his Prince Charming.

What kind of guy does Michael think he is? Jackson probably could make for a better Prince Charming than him, anyway.

Plus, the fucker lives all the way across the city. When he and Danny zip off into the sunset, Danny disappears for a weekend or two. That means Jackson never sees Danny for a weekend or two, which in turn, drops him in an incredibly sour mood for a weekend or two.

And one time, Jackson caught sight of a condom in Danny's back pocket. Jackson shrieked like a girl, Danny blushed and looked away, and Michael said in a very snarky manner, "Why were you looking there anyway?"

(Jackson was _not_ looking at Danny's ass. Danny had been wearing awesome designer jeans that day, was all.)

Worst of all, Danny always comes back with a super large grin on his face. He looks like he's doped up on something.

The first time he comes back looking like that Jackson asks what kind of weed he's been doing, but Danny only laughs and waves him off. Jackson later discovers that Danny would be like that whenever, quote, _Michael told me I look great today, he makes me feel special,_ end quote.

God, Jackson could barf. Doesn't Michael know Danny looks great every day?

Yes, he hates almost every other being in the world anyway, but Michael just _pisses him off_. Just looking at his face makes Jackson want to punch something. Again, Jackson isn't jealous. He just doesn't like not seeing his best friend all the time. He decides that maybe he understands the look on Stiles' face when Scott blew off hanging out with him because he wanted to eat lunch with Allison. (Except that maybe Jackson cared a bit more than Stiles.)

So, like the generic douchebag Jackson is, he tries to make Danny feel like that.

Danny and Michael usually frequent Frankie's, an Italian restaurant a block from the school—um, not that Jackson watches them or anything—and so Jackson takes Lydia out for dinner there. They're not dating, but Lydia still seems to know Jackson inside out; when Jackson casually slips in that Danny and Michael might appear, Lydia has an all-too-knowing look on her face, as if she knows what his purpose is.

Sure enough, while Jackson is biting into his second slice of garlic bread, the pair shows up. They're genuinely surprised to see Jackson and Lydia there, but don't mind, so they pull up a table next to them and their night turns into a double date.

Conversation flows easily and the food is delicious yet Jackson finds it hard to enjoy the dinner. He's discussing lacrosse with Danny and then suddenly Michael laughs at something Danny says, and proceeds to place his hand on top of Danny's and even has the nerve to lean his head on his shoulder. And Jackson can't look away from Danny's look of delight as Michael presses a kiss to his neck, other hand rubbing circles on Danny's wrist, then another kiss, _then _Danny turns to smile a smile that Jackson swears is only meant for him.

Therefore, Jackson starts getting touchy-feely with Lydia too.

Lydia gives him an exasperated look just before Jackson circles her back with his arm.

The rest of the dinner results in Jackson trying to outdo Michael and Michael seeming to think Jackson's trying to seduce him. Michael's probably attempting to make the point that he's not interested. Lydia has a bored-to-tears expression on her face while Danny, well, Danny remains utterly oblivious.

Michael combs back Danny's dark hair with his hand; Jackson runs Lydia's red hair through his fingers.

Michael adjusts Danny's collar; Jackson straightens Lydia's scarf.

Michael throws in a longing glance at Danny; Jackson lets himself be caught gazing endearingly at Lydia.

Michael raises a forkful of cake to Danny's mouth; Jackson feeds Lydia a spoon of ice cream.

Michael holds Danny's hand above the table; Jackson rests his chin on top of Lydia's head.

And Jackson realises Danny is still entirely unaware. Like he thinks it's a successful double date.

Finally, Jackson pays the bill, after a long, very polite conversation about it—"Let me," Michael says; "No, let _me,_" Jackson replies with more force than necessary—and they finally head out into the parking lot to their cars (or in Michael's case,_ inexcusable excuse for a motorcycle_).

Jackson and Lydia's halfway to his car when Michael says loudly, "I'm so happy for Jackson and Lydia. They got back together and they're so into each other, right, Danny?"

And then Danny answers, "Yeah!" with such enthusiasm—he really thinks Jackson and Lydia are back together—and Jackson can't believe it, it's the last straw, and he literally jumps out of his car, and marches indignantly over to Danny and Michael.

Danny has the helmet half on when Jackson forcefully states, all in one breath,

"I am not dating Lydia, we're just friends, but in my honest opinion as Danny's good friend you two should be just friends because lately you've been getting too close and that condom I saw in your pocket the other day doesn't protect against STDs and you know you can never be too safe and no offense Michael I have to say that Danny deserves better."

Danny's helmet drops and clatters to the cement and Jackson suddenly completely realises what he's said so he backs away to his Porsche with his head still held stubbornly high, leaving Michael and Danny stunned, and goes on to drop off an amused Lydia at her. He then drives off a cliff. No, Jackson doesn't really drive off a cliff, but he's feeling the urge to after what he'd said.

The next two days Jackson stays home from school, slumped in his bed, absolutely mortified. Sleeping doesn't help. Danny must have told half the school by now, or maybe that's just the paranoia talking, but Jackson is a popular guy and co-fucking-captain of the lacrosse team and he can't afford to have _talking about STDs to a gay couple_ in his rep, right? At least, that's what he's telling himself, but deep down Jackson knows he just can't face Danny because, now, _for sure_, Danny will realise how _jealous_ Jackson has been.

Yes, Jackson finally admits he's jealous.

* * *

Jackson's miserably frying eggs at his stove at seven twenty in the morning when his doorbell rings. He takes off the apron he's wearing and trudges to the door. If it's Lydia telling him to go to school for the umpteenth time, she's out of luck because Jackson has decided to skip today too. He is a stubborn asshole, and proud of it.

But no, Jackson opens the door to, guess who? Fucking Danny Mahealani.

"'morning, man," are the only words out of Danny's mouth before Jackson slams the door, face flushing red, and then it darkens a few shades as he, once again, realises what he has done. He gingerly opens the door again, sure he'd see the back of Danny's jacket as he zooms off with Michael on his loud motorcycle.

But no: Danny is still standing there, looking unfazed as if he had been expecting a door in the face.

"Sorry," Jackson mutters, looking anywhere but at Danny, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. Let me in," Danny says. Danny's been over so many times Jackson's lost count, so for a moment it feels normal as Danny easily steps in, throwing his jacket on one of Jackson's chairs.

The familiar feeling increases as Danny pulls Jackson into a bear hug, and for just a few seconds Jackson relaxes, breathing into Danny's shirt collar—god, why does Danny smell so good?—before he springs away from him.

"I… What was that for?" Jackson asks, a look of confusion on his face. He can't possibly imagine a reason why Danny wants to be hugging him at this exact moment.

Danny is a cool headed guy, Jackson knows it, so he's surprised when some light-hearted frustration crosses Danny's face.

"Jackson … you need to start trusting me more," he sighs and maybe he's right because Jackson has some trust issues but anyway he draws Jackson in again into a hug but this time it's not a hug it's a fucking _kiss_ and Jackson is beginning to wonder if he has asthma because he's having a hard time breathing—

"—_mmf_—wh… what about—_oh—"_

"Dumped him—_ngh—"_

"—_aah—_fuck, _more_, Mahealani!_"_

"—_haah—_your eggs are burning—"

* * *

**hope you enjoyed that! haha, please favourite or leave a review of what you think! :))**


End file.
